The New Dawn
by Nexus18001
Summary: Through hardships and deadly challenges. Team Caliban will make their mark on the world and uphold their legacy for the future generations. Would they be able to conquer their challenges? Or fall down like other heroes before them?
1. The Runaway : Start of Cronos

The villagers roaring, they are chanting his name through the burning woods of the tall pillars in the field. He was getting a wild time of his life. He wanted it to end and relieve the pain all away, but his wish never came true as people threw things at him while calling him names. He wanted it to stop, his parents knew about the powers that he held for so long that they couldn't keep it a secret anymore. They told the village elders about his secret, his broken heart was shown out to the people and begged them to stop. It eventually has gotten worse as a village came and stab him in the leg and said: "you fucking vermin, you should go die and never return!" Cronos cried and cried, begging it to stop. The villagers were laughing at his torture as they continue to shout profanities and curses right at him but that was when he couldn't take it anymore, as he rushed out of the village center then into the woods and vowed to never come back to the village ever again. There he roamed for about 3 days without food and drank the nearby water streams while wearing old dirty rags covered in dry blood. He dragged himself for days while limping on his right leg, he wanted to die so bad that he ate raw meat from a squirrel who died by his very bare hands, he held his stomach tightly and kept on trying to find a safe haven. That was when he founded another village right at the east of his hometown, he went towards the entrance which led to eyes peering straight at him. A village girl screamed for help as she saw the limping boy, she went straight towards him and asked "Oh my god... Are you okay? You need to get that wound fix up in time." He only merely nodded at her and smiled weakly, for three minutes straight, the stranger helped him to get to the nearby clinic where the doctor of the village exclaimed "Oh my...Come on child, we will help you. Just stay with us okay?" Cronos nodded, still not speaking out any word. The doctor led him to the emergency for the treatment that he so dearly needed, not minding the pain, Cronos spoke up "I-I am sorry...please don't take me back t-there ple-e-as…"

The doctor asked,"what do you mean? 'Take you back'? You mean back to your home?"

Cronos shivered and started leaking tears out of the corner of his eyes, he shook his head slowly and placed his palms on his face while taking a seat on a white bed. He cried, "YES! It was horrible, I was being called names and being belittled by the villagers… They said that I was a demon and should go kill myself!" Cronos shivered at the thought is he stayed there any longer; however, he shook his head to get rid of the dreadful thoughts and turned to face the doctor. He asked "you wouldn't mind if I stay here for a while, would you? I don't want to go back there."

The doctor looked at Cronos for a few seconds and nodded "Yes my child, I will not make you go back to those horrible people. Do say, why did they evict you from the village?"

Cronos froze, looked at the doctor and whispered: "Promise you won't freak out?"

"Yes my boy, just tell me please?" The doctor whispered back. Then suddenly, Cronos opened his palm and out comes a ball of fire, lighting up the whole room by its light and spark but the doctor just sat there and looked. Cronos placed his palm on his face "I knew it… I'm a freak, aren't I? I am just a fucking piece of shit that everyone hates!"

The doctor shook his head and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and demanded "Look at me boy, I don't think you are a monster that they thought you are. You are a strong lad and be like the person you are meant to be okay? Besides, I have the same semblance as you too."

Cronos was shocked and faced the doctor and said: "Wait, what? You do?"

The doctor opened his palm and then came up blue but darker flames and responded: "Yes boy I do, I was in the same situation as you when I was your age but do tell me, how long have you had these powers for?"

"Since I was born sir. I found out when I was 7 years old. Now I'm 17." Cronos merely nodded.

The doctor smiled and looked as if he won some prize at an arcade and said: "Ok how about this. You stay here until you are fully healed but after then I can teach you how to handle your powers. Do we have ourselves a deal?"

"Ok sure mister…?" he questioned the old man.

"Ronan. Just call me Ronan my boy."


	2. Music to my ears : Start of Ithar

"Ithar! How is your music coming along? I hope you would be able to publish it so the whole of Remnant would be able to listen to your songs!" Ithar was a musician, well technically he is a virtuoso since he was the most intellectual musician in the whole of Remnant. Not only did he sell around over ten million copies of his work but also that he was a well-known mage who discovered that he can channel elements into his notes. Right now, he doesn't want to dwell on the success that he has made over the past few years; however, now he has time to be able to spend time with his lovely fans inside of a music store in Vale. People around him were questioning his success in becoming a very famous musician but he simply replied: 'just work on your dream and after the huge amount of passion you put into it, it would be a success' most people still think that he was not really telling the truth so they kept on pestering him in gaining more than a simple quote.

Ithar sat by his table still being bothered by the hundreds of people gathering around his area, he sat there and kept on answering questions about his work and how did he manage to make such an astonishing soundtrack for people around the continent. He shouted "Guys enough! I'll play you one of my greatest songs so you guys can shut up. Got it?" The crowd suddenly cheered and screamed that they loved him so then he picked up his guitar, made by him which has a steampunk exterior on the outside making people look in awe on how such a creation was made. After a few seconds of preparing a song for his fans, a few men thought this would be a perfect place to commit a robbery so they busted into the door. People looked at the robbers and screamed, they were absolutely terrified as they thought about what could happen in this scenario. Ithar looks as if he doesn't care about the situation. The men shouted "Hey you! In the vest! Get down on the ground now! Do you have a death wish or something!?"

Ithar smirked and stood up, casually walking to the band of robbers and bowed "Oh excuse me, you were interrupting my performance, I don't really give a shit if you shoot me or not. I think it is rather pathetic for you to come this late to steal a music store." He gripped his guitar and looked up to the 5 men and shook his head "My my, 5 on one? Feisty aren't we? Well, I will make sure that you will regret coming here ever again…" He growled at the five but they weren't buying his threats and laughed.

"HA! Are you seriously threatening us when you are holding your guitar? You think a guitar would scare us? Ha! You are a delusional old man!" The band of robbers laughed so hard that they clutch their stomachs and kept on giggling for 20 seconds straight.

Ithar smirked, he whipped out his hand and started playing the guitar. He cast flames onto his hands and played notes that enhance his speed. He ran around the men and threw flames at them, continuously burning their skin while they are firing at the black blur. He pushed a button on the guitar and came out 2 ax blades that surround the guitar making it a makeshift ax. He roundhouses kicked a robber making him dizzy, then he jabbed the guitar head into his belly leading him to bend over so that Ithar could knee him right in the chin making him fall down unconscious. Another robber when straight at him, he turning around and threw him over his black and landed with a loud thud, the robber groaned in pain and opened his eyes and saw the virtuoso casting a spell which made him possess the element of lightning into his hands and blasted him with a lightning bolt, the man laid on the ground while some smoke was emitting from his body. Then came the third robber, who looked as if he was ready to fight but low and behold, Ithar cast a frost spell which froze the robber's leg midway which made him look down and cursed "Fuck me…"

Then BOOM! Ithar blasted him with ice shards which exploded on impact which covered his whole body in ice. The virtuoso then swung the ax in a round in an overhead motion which crashed onto the robber's head, exploding the ice covering his body making him fall to the ground with the small crater surrounding the ice cold man. Ithar then looked at the remaining 2 who were hugging each other in fear, soon they ran out of the store and screamed.

The people in the music store was wonderstruck by how the musician moved his body, but also how he dealt with the band of robbers. Not only did they learn that he was a mage but also a good person as well because some people around Remnant saw him as a stuck up which made him have some sort of an infamous profile under his name. However, this showed that not only that we do not judge a book by its cover but also that Ithar is a good man, unlike most people. The musician turned and faced his fan and calmly asked: "Ok now people, I want you to call the police so that they can arrest these runts. I hope you people get home safely." He gave them a smile and walked out of the store with his guitar.

He looked up to the starry night sky and whispered: "I hope I done you proud, mom…"


	3. Lonely Nights : Start of Atlas

On the cold lonely nights, not many people would get to see the wonders of the silent company as they see their friends or families. Atlas, a tailor, was an exception to the whole subject of meeting new people but as a huge introvert that he is currently, he doesn't have the need to make new friends as it made him try to go through the process of being nice. Not once was he out on the streets just roaming about to the see the new sights that would make people wonder if it has ever been this beautiful before; however, something was stuck in his mind for the time being.

The name, Weiss Schnee, he missed her quite dreadfully as they parted ways when they were still middle schoolers who wanted to have fun with their friends and play many different types of games in the winter. Her father like the sick man that he was, well technically he still acts like it made Weiss leave the school since he thought the school is useless since it taught them combat skills.

Never once was Atlas felt less saddened by the sudden disappearance of the younger Schnee but he was never fond of Winter as well as that little prick of a brother. He is now currently residing in an apartment that he bought when he just moved into Vale, he loved the smell of the city and the lively neighbourhood that has people talking and having a little bit of fun, but still as an introvert, he felt as if he is the odd one out of the community yet he still try and stay put in his humble abode. There he sat on his couch looking at the TV after the recent news of a robbery but was stopped by a red hooded girl, he wondered where did she train her skills of using that scythe of hers, he was actually quite impressed by the set of attacks that was shown on the security cameras in the store. He sat and chuckled thinking about his young stubborn self who went by the motto 'it is better to get hurt than hurting someone else'. Oh boy, was he wrong?

He stood up from the couch and walked to his bathroom then looked straight into the mirror and asked: "It has been 7 years since she left, I hope that shit of a father deserves what is coming to him." He never was a violent man nor an extremist but sometimes it had to be done, he ran his thin fingers through his silver hair and dusted off the dust off of his black vest as he gets ready to attend a ball. He never was quite sure how the prestigious event worked but he just has to guess that it would go in his favor.

He took out his lotion and sprayed it on his pale neck and checked if he is ready to go, he walked straight out of the bathroom and stood by his door. He looked to his right and saw something that reminded him of his past, a picture of him and a girl who he dearly missed. He picked up the picture and scrubbed the dust that was lingering on the picture frame and looked directly at the stunning white haired girl and mumbled: "I hope we can meet again someday Weiss… It has been very lonely for the past 7 years and I just want to say that I wish the best of luck in the future…"

A single tear slid down from the corner of his left eye, embarrassed by his state he took out his handkerchief and wiped the salty tear off his face. He put down the picture and opened the door wide open but leaving a single glance at the picture, he decided to not waste any more time for dwelling on her return to his life again. He took his cane which was leaning against the doorway and walked down the ruined stairs as he looked for his car which should be parked right outside of his apartment.

That was when he saw it, 2 men who were vandalizing his car while laughing their asses off thinking that this was supposed to be funny as hell. Atlas huffed and in a calm manner, he walked towards the 2 men and looked that both of them. "They are drunk it seems, better try to send them home or else things will escalate quickly." He thought. He asked the drunkards "Sir I believe that is my car that you are spray painting onto. I do suggest that you go home this instant or else things would get worse." The 2 of them thought the man was being an ass because he just ruined their fun of drawing inappropriate pictures on someone else's car as a joke.

"Oi mate, this is none of your business you hear me? Get fuckin' lost or else I'll gut yer out meself!"

"Oh… So that how you want to play it then eh?" Atlas looked at both of the men and sighed, "and here I thought we were just getting along just fine."

Atlan then flicked up his cane and used his skills that he was taught in school, swung his cane in a style which was graceful and shown no mercy to the drunkards. He kicked one of the then with an over the top motion, slamming him to the ground while groaning in pain. The second drunkard was whacked in the head with his cane, knocking him out in a single hit. Atlas checked the unconscious man's pulse just to check if he actually killed the bastard but there was a slow but steady beat. He sighed in relief as he thought he accidentally committed a homicide but now he had to deal with his car which was covered in pictures that he won't even try to describe.

"Well I might be a little late for my ball, might as well clean the car quick"

And back he went to his apartment to get cleaning supplies from the attic.


	4. Demon's Curse : Start of Amida

*Tap *Tap *Tap *Tap

' _What a pleasant surprise it seems as the demon has locked himself up in his cage, not wanting to ever get out but do tell me. What would happen if someone knew about your secrets hm? Oh, they would never ever want to see you again… You are just a miscreant created by the world below us and never, will you fit in the society of humans of Faunus alike. No one will come to aid you, little boy as you are a being of destruction. No wonder the creatures of Grimm are terrified of your presence, demon, as you are not only monstrosities but hold a great power that can annihilate the entire continent. You will die in agony for the being that you are and do hope that one day that soon you will be reborn anew. Now leave this abyss, you have a long journey ahead of you, my child."_

"AAAH!" He woke up, drenched in his own sweat from the exact dream from a few days ago. A man clad in black spoke to him that he is nothing but a disease in the world, he was not only confused but also angry because it seems true in his perspective. Amida, a trainee, looked around his quarters in the Order of the Sword to look for his roommate, Justin, but he was nowhere to be found. Thinking that he went to get breakfast, he slid off of his bed and walked straight towards his closet to put on his clothes and armor. He went to his chest and picked up his Nodachi, created using black steel and quenched in acid giving it a distinct look of a dangerous weapon. He walked out of his and went towards the mess hall, which contained the other trainees but also filled with the scent of food. He was dying to get his hands on the new special today.

He looked around to see if he spotted any of his friends but the strange thing was that the mess hall went completely quiet as soon as he walked in those doors behind him. He was confused by their actions and asked, "Hey what's going on? Why did you guys suddenly went all quiet?" The others looked at each other and check if anyone would actually tell him the exact truth to their actions. "Anyone?" Amida questioned but still no response.

But that was when the headmaster busted through the doors behind him and took him by the shirt and demanded: "You! Come with me to my office now!" and Amida nodded, slightly intimidated by the headmaster, he was let go from the headmaster's strong iron grip on his shirt and both of them walked out of the mess hall. As they reached their destination, Amida had the sudden feeling that something was wrong and out of order as they should be but dismissed the thought and went towards the headmaster's desk. It was littered with paperwork and all sorts of documents which looked like applications from other newcomers into the Order. However, there was something unusual. Amida's document was on the table, he was confused on why he was there on top of the other kinds of documents but went ahead with the situation at hand.

They both took their seats and stared at one another for a few seconds, the silence was broken by the headmaster's loud voice and asked: "Did you know why I requested you to come here, Amida?"

"I believe I do not sir. Mind telling what the hell is going on!?" Amida demanded and hoped that it wasn't serious or anything.

'Tch' The headmaster adjusted his glasses and picked up Amida's document and checked over his credentials to see if everything is intact as they should be. However, he looked at the species column and saw the word 'human' on it, he looked up and gaze at Amida's red eyes and looked down at the document. He slammed his hands onto his desk and stood up from his seat and looked directly at his student and said in a low voice: "The reason why you come here was for one reason. You are here because we found out who you really are." The headmaster growled, Amida's was fidgeting in his seat and uncomfortably shifted in his seats and few times while trying to avert his sight away from the headmaster's glaring eyes.

"Amida, you are not human nor Faunus. Or should I say, demon…" Amida flinched by the venom from his voice but was also quite terrified from the headmaster's posture and tone. He wouldn't lie that the big buff man was a scary man, he is the headmaster for a reason.

Amida responded: "Yeah so? What is so bad about demons? Yes, I know that some of them are mentally insane but what did you see in me for this past couple of months? I am doing well in my studies and I get along with other trainees as well, I might not be human nor Faunus but please. Do give me a chance to prove myself." He pleaded and hoped that the headmaster would allow him to stay at the school but sadly he nodded his side by side.

"You kept your identity a secret, Amida. It must be punished. Amida, You are now forced to leave this school in the next 24 hours. Take your goodbyes and bid farewell to the other students here in this academy. It was a pleasure working with you, despite the events."

"Okay sir," he slumped his shoulders and stood out of his chair and walked out of the headmaster's office. Justin, his roommate, was leaning against the wall which was adjacent to the door took notice of Amida's grim look on his face.

He questioned, "hey what happened? I heard from the other guys that you were forced to go to the headmaster's office. You okay?"

"I have to leave the school." His grim look dropped into a frown and he sadly mumbled that he had to get his stuff ready before he left.

"Hey man, you know I got your back right? If you need anything, just holla at me, okay dude?"

"Thanks, Justin. I appreciate your concern but still, I do wish the best of future for you. I hope you graduate from here and one day we will cross paths again." Amida faintly smiled but was saddened at the thought of leaving his friend all alone in the school. They both went back to mess hall and started to get their food.

24 hours later

Justin and Amida both stood in the school's courtyard by the statue of the previous headmaster. They looked into the sunset and sat on the bench quietly. Amida was wearing his armor and clothes while carrying his Nodachi and backpack filled with; clothes, food, and water. Amida then stood up and said: "Well I think it's time for me to go." He turned around and looked at his best friend's face but what he saw made his heart crumble. His friend looked up at him with puffy red eyes and sniffled a few times.

"Never forget me, you hear me? I will always be here if you need me." Justin smiled brightly and embraced Amida, sniffling into his friend's shoulder and sobbed.

"Don't worry about me. Just focus on your studies okay? I promise that one day we will meet again. Thank you for being there for me, Justin." Amida started leaking tears out of the corner of eyes and hugged Justin tightly. They stood in the same position for a few seconds and both of them let go of each other.

"I'll meet you again. Don't ever forget me" Amida soon turned around and walked into the sunset. He stopped in his tracks, looked back at Justin and waved his hand while saying goodbye. Justin waved back and wiped the leaking tears with the fabric of his clothes.

"Well, time to start a new journey." Amida turned back and walked out of the school. Hoping to find new adventures out there in the big world.


End file.
